Touch
by atemumana
Summary: He was a man who liked to touch. He was also a man with a deep fondness in watching people sleep. In fact, he was tempted to touch his sleeping wife right now. Kaname x Yuu. COMPLETE. Three parts shorts originally posted in Tumblr. Lots of touching. Lots of kissing. Lots of caressing.
1. Chapter 1

**TOUCH : Chapter 1**

XxXxXxX

He was a man who liked to touch.

He was also a man with a deep fondness in watching people sleep.

He preferred to be secretive with his victims.

Using his fingers, he brushed the soft strands of her hair aside and caressed her forehead. He heard her soft breathing and the rhythm of her beating heart. He smiled, continuing his small caresses from her head to around her face. He was glad she did not stir — not a little bit — while he touched her.

He mused, his mouth near her right ear, blowing words, "How long do you plan on sleeping, dearest? Even when I pinched your nose, you did not react at all." He paused to take the chance to kiss the corners of her ear, slowly licking the sensitive spot and finally received a response. "Still sensitive."

"Hmm. What else?" he asked himself. Lifting his head away from her, he looked at her sleeping form. A part of him wanted her to wake up but another part of him was glad she was still asleep. He liked to watch her. He liked to touch her. He liked to do naughty things on her. But, ah, unless she was awake and alert, they wouldn't be able to make love. He didn't like doing things all by himself.

He wanted her. **Desired her**.

He wanted to fuck her.

**Hard**.

Oh, so hard.

"But, first, I shall continue touching you."

XxXxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

**TOUCH : Chapter 2**

XxXxXxX

He hummed the tune he crafted for her, fingers roaming on her face and slowly shifted to her neck. He wondered if his fingers were sensitive or was it her neck, sensitive to his touch, even the slightest? He touched the side of her neck and she responded with a low moan. "Unn…"

"Not yet, beautiful." He lowered his head and kissed the base of her neck, pushing lightly so she turned sideways, giving him more access to the sensitive spot behind her neck. "I want you to wake up but I want to watch you respond in your sleep," he told her, kissing the same spot once more.

Her response from his kiss made him chuckled. It was a sensitive spot but there was more. He wanted to touch that certain part of her body since he knew how she would react the moment he touch her — but he **waited**. There was time for his exploration.

But, was it so?

"Kaname…" a voice murmured.

He lifted his head, meeting the eyes of his beautiful wife.

"Is there a reason why I am naked…?"

XxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

**TOUCH : Chapter 3**

XxXxXxX

He didn't expect to meet his beloved's gentle eyes staring down at him. Noticing that she blinked twice before forming a curve of smile, he sighed. "You have caught me." Leaning his head forward, she caught him and they shared a kiss. He murmured, "I can _never_ win against you."

"Surprised?" she whispered, their foreheads still touching as she caressed the right side of his face. It has been a while since she touched him and it felt nostalgic, touching him like this. "My dear husband, doing unspeakable things towards me, and I didn't even know a thing."

Being so close with her, especially when her lips were just before him, caused him to want to kiss her again. And, he did just that. "Mnnn…" they moaned together as he pressed his lips harder towards her, pushing her against the pillow, as his lips coaxed her to open her mouth to let their tongues touch. "Aahn…" she whimpered as his lips left her but only to return and kissed her back.

"Like it…?" he asked, nuzzling her cheeks.

She chuckled, hands still caressing his head. "If you think it is enough to beg for my forgiveness, then…" He nuzzled her neck, hoping for something, hoping that she would mind his earlier actions. "You are dead wrong."

He abruptly raised his head, staring at her in disbelief. "W-what?" he asked. "What do you mean-"

"I mean exactly that. I adore your kisses but…" she said, pausing for a minute, "It isn't enough. It isn't enough to explain why you do what you have done. You could have waited for me to wake up. I would have participated with our little play, but then…"

He tried to explain himself but she caught him short. "Don't I have the right to enjoy what you are enjoying?" she asked, her eyes staring straight at him. The stare was almost accusing and he didn't like the thought of it. "I want to know what sort of feelings you get when you touch me…"

"You want to touch me…?" he blurted out, not realizing what he just said but it was enough to cause her to suddenly blush in embarrassment. Upon knowing his guess was right, he said, "Is that what you want? You want to touch me? You want to do the same things I do to you…?"

"…On me?" he stressed the words.

_Oh, it was simply too embarrassing!_, her heart cried out inside.

He was a persistent sort, continuing to press the same question, leaning closer… and closer… and even closer towards her that she did the one thing that seemed logical to her mind. She clamped his head and pressed her breasts toward the side of his face, holding him tight. "S-stop it!"

"**Oomph!**" and, it definitely caught him by surprise. He tried to shift away from her but her hold was strong, refusing to let him go. While the thought of his mouth plastered against her breasts was a comforting thing, he couldn't breathe! "Yuu!" he gasped. "I… I _can't_ breathe."

"I won't let you go until you stop asking that question!" she cried, holding him even tighter.

His lips brushed her nipple and he took that exact moment to nip at it, causing her to yelp and immediately released her tight hold on him. He raised his head and moved slightly behind, taking deep breath. He was almost dying, and he wasn't kidding! "W-why did you have to do that?!" she cried, brushing the spot he just nipped. "It hurts!" she accused him.

"I didn't bite it off!" he retaliated. "I couldn't breathe just now and you wouldn't let my head go."

"**It still hurts!**" she whimpered, brushing her fingertips over the sore nipple. "That's not… That's not nipping at all…" she said, and he swore he almost saw tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

_No._

_It's impossible._

That was not what he wanted; not the outcome he planned to accomplish. He didn't want her to cry. He knew how difficult it would be to calm her down and he would be damned because it's his fault.

"Don't!" he said, grasping her hand away as he held her breast and planted a kiss on the said nipple. "Shh…" he whispered, giving her breast tender love and care but he didn't stop there. He continued to suck the nipple, surprising her as he pulled hard, almost painful. "Kaname!"

She tried to fight free but he forced her down on the bed, mouth still locked with her breast. "Ka-Kaname… Aah… Nngh… It still hurts…" she whimpered, definitely tearing up as she fought against him. She tried to use her legs to force him away but his free arm pulled him on top of her.

His legs, being stronger and heavier than her, caused her to admit defeat. "Kaname… _please_."

He released her to look at her face, taking note of the tears. "I thought I told you not to cry?!"

"It hurts."

"It doesn't hurt."

"I _am_ sensitive, it hurts!" she snapped.

The snapping response shut him off and he pulled back to create a safe distance between them. He saw her gather the sheets to cover herself. Honestly, she was only half naked, not entirely nude but if she was asleep for a little while longer, he would have taken everything off of her. He planned to. Although that idea might have to be abandoned.

"Of course it hurts! You violated me!" she fumed. "You are suppose to explain your inappropriate actions — not take advantage of me! Even if we are husband and wife, you still need to ask for my permission. I am not a toy. I am not an object. I am definitely not a possession! I am a being."

He knew he wronged her and he was sorry for everything but he didn't want to fight with her. "Yuu.."

"Y-yes." She hiccupped as she cried. There was no helping it now that she was emotional. The tears just streamed down her face. "I _wanted_ to touch you. I _wanted_ to take off your shirt and… touch you."

His mouth was left hanging as he registered her words. "Then, why didn't you just say it earlier?"

"It was embarrassing a-and you kept pushing me to admit it!" she said, wiping the tears away. "What sort of woman didn't want to touch her husband's body? If he could touch his wife's body and find pleasure in his touch, then I… I… I wanted to feel what you felt and experience the same pleasure…"

He tilted his head, trying the conversation again. "You want to touch me, then?" he enquired.

Her eyes searched his and with that one meaningful gaze exchanged between them, she nodded. "Y-yes." Then, he asked how and where she wanted to touch him. Her reply was amusing. "Lie… Lie down here, please. But… But before you lie down, I want… I want to… to take off your shirt first."

One thing he noted about her speech pattern was her hesitancy. "Don't be shy, love." With those words said, he reached her to cup the frame of her face, kissing both cheeks to whisper encouraging words before taking his place at her side. "Well… I am now at your mercy. Go ahead and do it."

"Eh…? Right now?!" she asked, completely dumbfounded. She wasn't yet ready!

He sighed. "I will guide you so do not hesitate. But, first, you need to change your position. It will be awkward if you remain like this." He gently pulled her to sit on top of him and placed her hands at the collar of his shirt. "Since you wish to take off my shirt, just pull it off, but…" Pulling her close to him and purposely letting her feel the strain in his pants, he whispered, "Do it slowly and sensually."

_Slowly…? Sensually…?_

"L-like this?" she asked, her trembling hands pulled the shirt down as he remained still. He gave a nod when she successfully removed his shirt and motioned her to cradle his head. "Kiss my face with your mouth; start from the forehead, and then the eyes, the nose… go towards my jaw."

With his skillful guidance, she kissed him according to his liking. Her soft touches caused him to feel that time was becoming slow, slowly becoming frozen, almost unending. As her lips brushed his, he held her closer to him. He responded by opening his mouth and letting his tongue play with her mouth. "**Open up, sweet love**," he murmured, urging her to comply, and she did.

It was an unforgettable moment.

XxXxXxX


End file.
